Endless Longings
by HC247
Summary: In all her life, Christine only longed for true love and her music. After everything,she thought she had found both at last. But when one is ripped from her, can she find the courage to reclaim what was lost and perhaps so much more? EC PLZ RR


Hi everyone

Welcome to my first endeavor to posta full lentgh phantom phic. I must admit, I am nervous to post this. Until this point, I have only written one shots, but i have wanted to wrte a full length phic for quite some time now.I hope you enjoy this, but i must admit this is a bit of AU. In this phic, Raoul encourages her singing, which i know is not customary, but is essential to the plot. I thought this would be an interesting take on the story. PLease read and review they are all appreciated. Thanks!

...0000...

"Wonderful performance this evening, Mademoiselle. You voice is truly exquisite."

Christine Daaé flashed an appreciative smile at the footman that held the carriage door open for her. "Thank you, Pierre. I am honored that you continue to listen despite all of my trips to the Opera."

Pierre returned the smile. "The pleasure is mine, Miss. A voice such as yours has a beauty all of it's own. A man could never tire of listening to it's glory."

Christine took the hand that was offered to her and gracefully stepped out of the carriage and onto the steps of Chateau de Chagney, her present and future home. The chateau had been in her fiancé's family for over a century and was truly a piece of architectural glory.

She lifted her many skirts and began to ascend the stairs when a voice from behind stopped her. "Where do you think you are running off to my dear? The night is young and we've much to celebrate."

She turned to see the smiling face of her fiancé.

Raoul de Chagney nodded his thanks to Pierre, dismissed the carriage and joined his betrothed on the chateau steps. "I must say, Christine, your performances never seem to disappoint me. Exquisite job tonight, my love."

Christine took Raoul's arm as they walked up the stair toward the entrance together. "I am pleased that you enjoyed it. Though I do not suspect your parents share in our sentiment."

The Vicomte gave an indifferent shrug. "Then the loss is theirs. They can not see past the fact that I a marrying an opera singer rather than a titled heiress. Forget about them, Christine. Tonight is about our, I mean, your success. Shall we then?"

He opened the doors and at once a flourish of servants surrounded them, taking their coats, hats and other garments. Raoul ordered that tea be brought to the parlor at once, along with a late supper. Neither had eaten before the night's festivities.

Once settled in the parlor, conversation turned to another matter at hand. The upcoming wedding.

"It shall be a grand event!" Raoul waved his hand in the air to elaborate. "All of the finest in France will be in attendance. We will be married in the church where my parents took their vows, and my grandparents before them." He calmed as he smiled at her. "Oh my Little Lotte." He ran a hand affectionately down her cheek. "Only a few more months. Then we will be husband and wife. It is what we have wanted all of our lives."

Christine returned his smile and leaned into his touch. "Yes, love. Only a few more months." she echoed the words back to him. "Then we will indeed be bound to one another for eternity."

Raoul expression became tender, simply staring into her eyes. Christine continued to sip at her tea. She was glad to have the old Raoul back. After the _incident _as they had taken to calling it, Raoul had seemed determined to get her as far away from Paris as humanly possible.

They had fled to Nice; the Comte owned a summer home on it's shores. At first, Raoul's constant worry had been almost endearing. He had watched her every move, careful to treat her as a lady should be treated. As time went on however, it had turned from endearing to well, to be completely honest, it became rather bothersome.

At first Christine had tried to take it in stride. After all, some….dramatic events had recently taken place and Raoul's constant apprehension was only natural. It would pass eventually.

And it had

But only because she had threatened him bodily harm if he did not stop.

Raoul rose from his seat and walked to the tea cart that the servants had brought in some time before. Picking up one of the fragile porcelain cups, he poured some of the hot liquid into it. "Christine, there is something that I must discuss with you. Tea, my dear?" he asked looking in her direction.

She nodded. "Please. With a teaspoon of honey as well."

Her fiancé prepared the other beverage and retuned to his chair with both cups in hand. Receiving quiet thanks from Christine as he gave her her tea, he resumed his former position in the armchair, taking a slow sip from his own cup before addressing her. "As I was saying, there is a new matter at hand that requires my attention. If all goes well, life as you know it will never again be the same."

Christine took a long drink and set her tea aside. "What sort of matter could you possible be speaking of? I am quite happy where I am.?"

Raoul leaned forward. "Oh, Christine, you are still so naïve. My dear, this could be your chance to shine! Trust me, my love. I know what is best for you." He sighed. "The problem is that we will have to postpone the wedding for just a while longer."

She was immediately on her feet. "Raoul! How can you possibly do this! We have already been delayed six months while we were in Nice. Now that we have moved past all of the…" she paused. "Previous incidents, you are going to delay us further? Why, Raoul? What could possible be so important that it takes precedence over our marriage?"

Holding his hands up in defense, Raoul cowered under Christine's icy gaze. "Do calm down, love. You know I am eager to be married as you are, more so in fact. I would only postpone the wedding for the most golden of opportunities." He rose to his feet as well. "And trust me, Christine, this opportunity is shining."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm listening."

He once again became excited. " I must travel to London, Christine. The word is that the Royal Theater is in search of a new star. It seems their old one simply up and left, or something like that." He waved it off. "The reason doesn't matter. The point is this is the career move that we have been waiting for! Think of it, Love! The greatest theater in all of Europe with the infamous Christine Daaé as it's resident diva!"

She gave a nervous laugh. "That certainly sounds….exciting, dear. But what of our life here? There are so many things here that are home to me. Meg and Madame Giry, the Opera Populaire.."

"And those very things that you speak of also hold some absolutely horrid memories for you as well. Christine, the experience at the Opera Populaire almost cost us both of our lives." Raoul shuddered. "I can still feel that rope around my neck." He crossed the room and took his fiancé by the arms. "I only want what is best for you, my love. We were almost separated forever by that monster. I simply don't understand what that place holds for you or why you keep insisting on performing there even when the Opera Locoer is expressing such an interest in you." He sighed and stepped away. "Perhaps I thought wrong when I expected you to share in my joy about this."

She said nothing, only once again took a seat in the chair she had previously occupied. Picking up her tea, she finished the now cool liquid and placed the empty cup back on the cart, offering a apologetic smile to the servant who had walked in during their disagreement. Clearing her throat, she once again turned to her betrothed. "Raoul, I appreciate your concern, really, I do. But I am not a child. Yes the Opera Populaire holds some hard times for us, but it is also where I received my start in this business. If Madame Giry had not taken me in after my Father's death, I never would have received the experience and the lessons that made my voice what it is today."

Anger clouded her fiancé's eyes. "Yes, that monster made sure your voice was known in the theater."

Her own temper flared. "Yes, Raoul, _that man _made my voice know. But _that man _also trained it to be what it is today. He saw my potential and worked with me to cultivate my voice." Her tone softened. Despite what he put us through, we have him to thank for my success." her gaze shot over to him. "What I don't understand is why you keep bringing him up. The past is behind us, Raoul. It's time to move forward with our live." She echoed one of his favorite sayings back to him.

He opened his mouth to reply, but promptly closed it. She was right. She was always right.

"I apologize, Christine. As I said before, I only want what is best for your career. If the Opera Populaire means that much to you, I suppose that there is no harm in remaining here. I only ask that you let me at least follow up on this lead and see what the Royal Theater has to offer. They sounded very promising."

Christine sighed. Her fiancé looked like a child on Christmas morning, awaiting the permission of his parents to allow him access to the sea of gifts beneath the majestic Christmas Tree. What could it hurt to look into their offer?. After all, it would certainly get him off her back for a while.

"I suppose there is no harm in seeing what they have to offer."

His eyes immediately lit with happiness as he rushed over to kiss her cheek. "I promise you will not regret this, love. Leave it to me. The Phantom may have trained your voice, but I will make you a star."

Christine bit her lip to stop herself from once again pointing out her fiancé's reference to the past. In all honesty, she was not as happy as she let on. True she still loved singing, but her passion was no longer there. She was still able to entrance audiences with her impressive vocals, but her voice had no soul.

It hadn't ever since that night nearly nine months before when she was forced to make a choice between her lover and her beloved maestro. She almost laughed out loud at the irony of it all. The man who had once inspired her voice to sing was no longer a part of her life. He had gone…and taken apart of her with him

She knew that she should be happy. She was engaged to a wonderful man who still allowed her to continue her passion for music when the rest of his family, save his older brother, had thought that music of any kind was for commoners only. Still, she felt that a part of her was missing. She couldn't exactly put her finger on it, but something about this new life just didn't seem to feel quite right.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of her future brother-in-law. Besides being the only family member that supported Raoul's choice, Philippe de Chagney had also been genuinely sincere with Christine. While his other family members, even his parents, were pleasant to Christine's face, they talked of her as if she were the worst thing on God's earth behind her back. If it had been for Philippe and Raoul's intervention, she would have broken the engagement long ago.

" I swear, those attorneys are placed on this earth for the sole purpose of making my life miserable." The elder Vicomte stalked into the room, nearly throwing his hat and coat at the unfortunate servant that was waiting on him. "If I hear any more plans of revolt, I'll tear my hair out." He took a seat across from his brother.

"Trouble in court, Philippe?" Raoul asked.

Philippe glanced at him, then Christine. "My apologies. Miss Daaé, how lovely to see you again. Wonderful performance this evening, though I expect nothing less from an angel such as yourself."

Christine could not keep the smile from her face. Philippe had always been the charmer. "Why, thank you, Vicomte. I am glad you enjoyed it."

He scoffed. "Please, how many times have I asked you to call me Philippe. 'Vicomte' makes me feel like my father."

She smiled. "Only if you will call me Christine."

Raoul watched the exchange between his brother and his fiancé. For some strange reason, jealousy nipped at his heart. He knew he had no reason to be jealous. Philippe was married to a wonderful woman, a child on the way. If he had anyone to be jealous of, it was the Phantom of the Opera. That monster had almost ruined him. He had won, true but he couldn't help but feel that the opponent had completely lost either. Which was why he was so eager to get Christine away from Paris…and away from the memories that continued to haunt both of them.

"Philippe," he turned his attention to his brother. "You were speaking of trouble in court? What could possibly be the matter now?"

He sighed. "There are a group of rebels that have come to the city. They call themselves the Commune. An attorney was in court today on their behalf. They are blaming the French aristocracy for the city's poverty level and I suppose you could call today a warning. Basically they said if things did not improve, then they would not be held responsible for their actions in the future."

Raoul leapt to his feet. "This is preposterous. All of a sudden a group of peasants thinks that can overturn the entire French government with a threat. I am all in favor of helping the poor, but this is ridiculous."

"I feel the same way, dear brother." Philippe said. "But oddly I fear that they are completely serious. I would hate to be in Paris if they ever do decide to revolt."

"What is the court going to do about this?" Both men looked up in surprise at Christine's question. She only met there gaze with an innocent stare. "Surely they can't plan to simply ignore this."

The brother s exchanged a nervous look, neither knowing exactly how to address her question. Raoul was the one to give her an answer. "Parisian politics are very complicated matters , Christine. The court gets threats from peasants every day and ninety-nine percent of the time, they are as empty as they are suspected to be. Why should this one be treated any differently."

She sighed. "I don't know much about politics, I'll admit that. But for some reason, this threat seems valid. Call it superstition, if you must, but If I were you, I would not ignore it for too long." At the blank stares she received from the men, she simply shook her head. "Obviously I don't understand what you are saying. I think I shall retire for this evening. I need to see Madame tomorrow about rehearsals."

She stood and gently kissed her fiancé. "Good night, my love. Philippe." She nodded in his direction.

He kissed her hand. "A pleasure, Christine."

She nodded. "Good night to both of you."

Raoul watched her go. "Sweet dreams, love."

She didn't answer, having already ascended the stairs.

He shrugged then turned back to his brother, who had a smirk on his handsome face. "What?"

Philippe only smiled. "That's quite a woman you've found, little brother. Exquisite beauty, submissive nature, the voice of an angel. What more could you possible want?"

Raoul smiled. "I couldn't. I have loved her since we were children and I dragged that blaster scarf out of the ocean. After all we have been through, I will finally have my Lotte by my side."

Philippe's eyes clouded. "Now if only Mother and Father would approve, you would have the perfect scenario. Too bad they are still so old fashion. After all, this is nearly the end of the 19th century. If a Vicomtess has a talent, she should be able to show it!"

"I couldn't agree more." Raoul nodded. "And she certainly does have a talent." He glanced over at his brother. "I told her about the offer from the Royal Theater."

"And?"

He sighed. "It s not going to be easy to convince her to leave Paris. She still considers this her home, which I can understand with Madame Giry and Meg, but I fear that they are not the only things that keep her here."

"You believe she is still entranced by the Opera Ghost or whatever his name was?"

"I don't know. I know is has been nearly nine months since the incident at the Populaire, but I can't help but feel as though he continues to haunt us. Christine has been better than before, but she is still not her old self just yet. I keep telling myself that this too shall pass, but I can't help but wonder exactly how long it will be."

Philippe shifted in his seat. "I'm sure it will. Women are strange creatures, Raoul. I know Danni can be sweet and submissive one moment and shooting sparks the next. That is just their nature. Give her time. I'm sure she'll come around."

A gentle smile crossed Raoul's face. "Tell me, how is my sister-in-law and future niece or nephew?"

Philippe's countanence lit up at the mention of his pregnant wife. "Much to her chagrin, growing rounder by the day. She can not wait to give birth. She keeps saying that if she has to wait much longer, she will push this child out herself.

Raoul laughed. "The poor thing. Give her my love and tell her to visit soon. I'm sure Christine would enjoy the female companionship. Except Meg at the opera house, she has few friends in the social circle."

Philippe nodded. "I will. Be sure to let me know how you fair in London. I wish Christine the best of luck. Tell her that."

Raoul nodded and Philippe took his leave. As he went up to bed, Raoul considered the situation at hand. _I will make her see. Christine may think she has everything she needs here, but there is so much more that she could have. She'll come around and will be the star of Paris and the most talked about woman in society. _He smiled_. And I will have the most famous wife to ever grace the stage._

…0000.…

A single man sat in the shadows of an estate in North Paris, a newspaper strewn across his lap. Nine months. Nine long months he had not heard a word of her. Suddenly she was everywhere. In his thoughts, his dreams, his every waking moment. He had tried, God knows he had tried to forget her.

But he couldn't

The headlines of L'Epoque glared up at him, the bold print almost mocking him.

**_Christine Daaé Returns to the Stage_**

The article went on to speak of her engagement to the Vicomte de Chagney the following spring, giving her career a chance to really take off. A success that he was no longer part of. She had moved on with her life; why couldn't he?

A sob suddenly racked his body. A man who had once had the power over an entire company now knelt broken and alone on the floor. In his sorry, only two words escapes from the lips that used to bring forth the voice of an ethereal angel.

_Oh, Christine.._

_...0000..._

_**SO there it is, chapter one..even included a little bit of Erik!...lol. I hope you have enjoyed this. Please leave one on the way out. Next update will be soon**!_


End file.
